Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyepiece lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an eyepiece lens appropriate for magnified observation of an image displayed on an image display surface and an imaging apparatus on which this eyepiece lens has been mounted.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, eyepiece lenses for magnifying images displayed on image display surfaces of liquid crystal display devices or the like to observe the magnified images by the naked eye were used in viewfinders of digital cameras, video cameras and the like. For example, a 3-element eyepiece lens in which a positive lens, a negative lens and a positive lens are arranged in this order from an observation object side, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-106491 (Patent Document 1), has been proposed. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-048985 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-264179 (Patent Document 3) propose 4-element eyepiece lenses.